What did I ever do?
by animaloboeist
Summary: Bella Swan's parents split up. This forced her to move to Phoenix with her mother Renee. She left the rest of her family and all of her friends behind in Forks. Bella, her brother and friends share the greatest passion: music. Full summary inside. AH/AU


Prologue: Escaping

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all.....**

**Story Plot: Bella Swan's parents split up. This forced her to move to Phoenix with her mother Renee. She left the rest of her family and all of her friends behind in Forks. Bella's greatest passion is music and when given the chance to the best music camp she can hardly control her excitement. Her brother and her friends share the same passion for music too and they are coming to the camp too. Her much does everyone know? What happens? **

"Bella!" came a voice from below me. "It's time to go otherwise you'll miss the flight!"

I ran out of my room clumsily clutching my music, my guitar, my suitcase and my coat.

"Coming!" I shouted as I ran towards the silver Camry waiting in the drive, with my impatient, scatterbrained mother Renee at the wheel. I muttered unintelligibly to myself and put my things in the back. Even SHE knew that her driving was bad in a rush. With my luck and hers combined together, it was most likely we would end up in the ER getting stitches to sew up the gashes on our foreheads rather than end up at Phoenix airport. I got in and then we were off!

"Excited, huh?" Renee asked when she glanced over to see me bouncing in my chair with excitement.

"Are you kidding? I get offered a place at one of the BEST music camps in history and you think I wouldn't be? You seriously shouldn't underestimate my emotions." I was literally screaming by this point.

"OK- honey, remember to be yourself. You're great at what you love doing best even if that's music."

"Shucks Mom..." I mumbled blushed. All mothers though the best of their children especially with Renee- I swear that this theory should have been scientifically proven. Yet, her words held many elements of truth. I loved music and it _was _what I did best. As it was a part of me, I couldn't wait to do a whole summer of just that.

"Aw honey I'll miss you." squeaked Renee and gave her best attempt at a smile though affectionate tears were forming in her eyes.

"C'mon Mom you'll barely know I'm gone what with Phil touring for baseball and all."

"But still!"

"Aw Mom, I'll miss you loads too."as I stepped forward to hug her. We were so alike. Klutzy, passionate and shy so I didn't know how she was going to survive without me for a whole three months besides I'd have my friends to keep me company.

"Well you know I'm only a phone call away Bella."

"Sure, sure Mom,"I said in a patronizing tone.

"And just have fun and try to think about me every once in a while when you're off rocking the musical world"

"Mom, it's a _summer camp_."

"I know....It's just....Oh Bella!" blubbered Renee as she flung herself into my arms. She was strong. It was only for the summer.

_'Flight Number UA10128 to Seattle leaves in an hour. Passengers are advised to make their way to Gate 17 as soon as possible. Thank you.'_

"That's me Mom."

"OK. Bye Bella and say hello to Charlie and your friends for me. Okay?" she said trying desperately to smile despite how weepy she was.

"Love you. Bye." I whispered as I turned away to go through security to take the flight.

Renee POV

As I watched her make her way through the maze of abandoned luggage carts and chairs, I smiled meekly. Bella was not a little girl any more and a majority of the time she was even more mature than me, her own mother. Despite this, I could not ignore the ache in my heart as I watched her drift away from me like a boat upon the sea. Yet. I know she's going to be fine. She was going to do something she loved and that was all that mattered now. I should know, she sings like an angel sent from above. Ah my little girl... My Bella. She's gone for now. _She'll come back though Renee, _I tell myself. _I know, I know. _I turn and make my way towards the airport exit. Apart for now- separate. She'll make it._ Pull yourself together Renee! It's only a few months._ Of course, of course.

_______________________________________________________________________________

**Did you or did you not like it? Bottom line- you read so you have to review anyway. Ha ha....|It's not funny. Please review and tell me what you thought. Please? Please? Please? Can't you see that I'm desperate? =)**


End file.
